freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Milla Basset/History
History Freedom Planet Wanting to meet a Dragon Prior to meeting Lilac and Carol, Milla was a lonely Hush Basset living in the woods while searching for her long-lost parents, who had been not seen under unknown circumstances. She is first seen with a crate containing the secret ingredient for a "Super Feather Potion" along with Mr. Stumpy, a tree stump with a face carved into it in spite of her loneliness. Milla vows to fly high, reunite with her parents and "live happily ever after, like in the stories", but the moment was killed when a Shang Mu Truck drives by, and Lilac is seen chasing after it. Milla, who always wanted to meet a Dragon, follows her to the Ancient Temple, unaware of the conflict she was walking into. In the cave section, she saved Carol's life, who had been trapped inside the cave and pinned by rubble. Milla later meets Lilac outside the cave and she formed a friendship with her and Carol. Torque's Mission Later that night, Carol discovers that Torque is not who he claims to be; when she and Lilac press him on it, he reveals that he is, in fact an alien sent to Avalice to apprehend an intergalactic warlord, Lord Arktivus Brevon, who crash landed on Avalice after a fierce battle, and is working on getting his Dreadnought operational once more. To accomplish this, he invaded Shuigang, murdered it's King, and brainwashed his son, Dail to do his bidding, convincing him that Mayor Zao was the murderer and getting him to declare war on Shang Mu. Brevon intends to use the chaos of the war as a distraction so he can steal the Kingdom Stone for himself. In doing this, he will use its energy to power his space fortress to continue his galactic conquest. After this, she, Lilac & Carol all agree to help Torque reclaim the Kingdom Stone and stop Brevon's plans before it's too late. Negotiations in Shang Mu The next morning, the Royal Magister, having been informed of the theft by General Gong, sends Lilac's group into Shang Mu to recover the Stone from Zao. Upon arriving, they we're distracted by Spade, who reveals his true allegiance in the Kingdom Stone theft was to his brother Dail and not Zao, and Serpentine, who serves as Brevon's chief enforcer. After finishing off the Robopanther from outside the Shang Mu mall, they arrive too late once again as Dail and Brevon's forces effortlessly steal the Kingdom Stone from Shang Mu and fly off. They meet with Mayor Zao of Shang Mu and try to convince him to work with Shang Tu and the Magister in recovering the Stone by appealing to his desire for glory. He eventually agrees, sending them off in one of his airships in the direction of Shang Tu. Shuigang's airships attempt to intercept and shoot down their airship, but are beaten back. On the Run from the Law The group finally returns to Shang Tu to report their findings, bringing along a piece of one of Serpentine's machines, made of materials uncommon on Avalice, as evidence of an otherworldly plot. Neera Li, having been suspicious of Lilac and Carol from a few nights prior, instead accuses the pair of being behind the Kingdom Stone's theft, pointing out Lilac and Carol's pasts as professional thieves and how they always seem to be around when trouble strikes. Although skeptical of their guilt, the Royal Magister decides to have them detained for further questioning. After a failed escape attempt by Milla, Lilac convinces the Magister to let Torque go alone by falsely pleading guilty to Neera's claims. They then effortlessly break out of the jail themselves in an attempt to catch up to Torque, but are too late once again; Torque is captured by Syntax and the Absolution and is whisked away. The girl gives chase, only to be confronted by Serpentine and his Robogunship. With the Kingdom Stone and their friend in enemy hands, and no leader on Avalice to call an ally, the stress causes the remaining trio's relations to break down. Lilac wants to rescue Torque and help him complete his mission as it's the right thing to do, while Carol just wants to lay low and spend her life with her best friend rather than keep risking her life and storms off. Convinced by Carol's pleas that she's been recklessly endangering her friends, Lilac sends Milla off to go with Carol and heads off to save Torque herself from Brevon's nearby base. Turning to the Red Scarves Meanwhile, Carol was sitting alone in the rain, until Milla came and told her that Lilac was gone. Carol knew that she would go through with saving Torque, and she resolves to help her. Later, Carol and Milla enter the Scarves'Hideout in the sewers of Shang Tu. Upon making past the multiple traps and enemies, the two confront Spade and convince him to help them save Lilac and Torque from Brevon, aka, his Father's killer. The three then storm the base and rescue Torque, and then Lilac, who had her ponytails cut off and had been tortured by Brevon, who manages to catch all of them in the torture room. However, the base suddenly begins to implode, and the heroes make their escape, but ends up separated from Lilac in the ensuing chaos. Uniting the Two Armies Milla, Carol & Torque searched for Lilac, until they met up with General Gong and the Shang Tu army, who were heading to stop Zao and the Shang Mu army from attacking Shuigang. Carol suggests that they come along to try and presuade Zao to call off the attack. Gong refuses the idea, but he quickly changed his mind and goes after the Shang Mu army along with the trio. At the Snowfields, the Shang Mu and Shang Tu armies are about to wage war on each other when the Holodragon suddenly appears, Lilac was seen on it, and Milla, Carol & Torque were all glad about her return. Assault on the Dreadnought The combined armies quickly move against Dail and Brevon's army, which has also begun its advance as Brevon prepares his fortress for takeoff. While Carol, Milla and Torque fight on the ground with Zao's tanks, Lilac uses the Holodragon to engage Syntax in an aerial battle, destroying her once again. At the foot of Brevon's fortress, the team confronts Dail, destroying his final mech. The mad prince attempts a final attack, but is stopped by Spade. As Spade goes to face off with his half-brother, Brevon announces that his fortress is ready for takeoff, and the team move for the final battle. Inside the fortress, the team faces off against the full brunt of Brevon's army, including a rebuilt Syntax, and a final battle against Serpentine, who mutates into a giant monster before being subdued. In a final act of desperation and cruelty, Brevon captures Milla and turns her into a bio-mechanical monster and has her attack the team. They are then forced to subdue her. Milla survives, but is left in a coma. Enraged, Lilac and Carol storm Brevon's final defenses and confront the alien overlord himself. A New Beginning After a fierce, chaotic battle, Brevon is ultimately defeated, but the Kingdom Stone is destroyed in the process. The team quickly escapes Brevon's fortress just before it crashes into the frozen wastes. Back at the base camp, Milla awakens from her coma, distraught for being a mutant and for attacking her friends. Lilac is also distraught, over the loss of the Kingdom Stone and its energy, but suddenly the sky is lit up by swirling, crystalline energy. Realizing that this is the new form of the Kingdom Stone, the Three Kingdoms resolve to share the Stone's energy equally amongst themselves, bringing an end to the war. Torque then says his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol and Milla. Milla's Ending When playing as Milla, her ending plays out differently from Lilac's and Carol's. Instead of being captured and turned into a monster by Brevon, Milla stumbles upon Torque overlooking an unconscious Carol. Milla learns from Torque that Brevon came out of nowhere and ambushed Carol, and Torque needs to take her back to the planet surface, or she'll die . Also learning from him that Lilac went to stop him alone, Milla decides to help Lilac in her fight and manages to convince him that she can do so. Torque asks her to keep an eye on her friend, and she agrees. After storming Brevon's final defenses, Milla finally confronts the alien warlord himself. She asks him where Lilac is, after which he responds that she challenged him to a fight and that he believes he killed her when he tells her that she won't be seeing her again. He demands Milla to leave, but she refuses, and from there, a battle ensues against the Absolution and his Mech Armor. Milla manages to severely damage both the Absolution and Brevon's Mech Armour. Now enraged, Brevon attempts to choke Milla to death, which is prevented by Lilac, who turns out to have survived their fight from earlier. Lilac then proceeds to severely beat up on Brevon, shouting out "Nobody....hurts....Milla!!!", much like she did in her own story. After the heroes manage to escape the doomed Dreadnought, they returned to the Snowfields. Milla, having quickly recovered from being choked to death, joyfully alerts Lilac and Torque that Carol is alright. When Lilac and Milla ask Carol how she feels, she, in a comedic fashion, blurts out her belief that she died from the ambush. Lilac replies that Carol is indeed after all. When the Wildcat asks if they won, they answer yes, to her relief. Afterwards, the same ending scenes play after the scene in the medical tent's interior play out, starting with Lilac being distraught over the Kingdom Stone's destuction and Brevon getting away. Then the heroes looking up at the sky and saw the Stone had transformed into a crystalline vortex, moving on to the Magister musing about new opportunities, the Three Kingdoms resolving to share the vortex's energy, monsters still roaming the lands, Brevon being nowhere to be found, and finally ending with Torque saying his goodbyes to Lilac, Carol, and Milla. Freedom Planet 2 Milla has grown more independent in the past 2 years. She now has her own Chemistry Lab, where she practices her Alchemy Powers and brews up Potions for her friends to use on their adventures (for the right price). Additionally, she has learned martial arts from the Magister's people, so she can fight hand-to-hand. Soon Milla, along with Lilac & Carol, must team up with Neera in the coming fight against Merga and the Bakunawa in order to save Avalice once again; but dark secrets of the past will threaten to tear them apart. Category:History Category:Milla Subpages Category:Character Subpages